


Sleep- Another Freaking Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Backwards Poem, Backwards Poetry, Backwards/forwards poem, Bad Poetry, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Late night posting, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, ancient cosmic being, and it's not an inner demon, backwards/forwards poetry, cmon cas, even though their face is literally your face, fight the inner demons, it's an actual demon, just annoy it until it lets you leave, ok cool good luck, sorry if i don't get all the tags, why post one when you can post two at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: HI. GUESS WHAT THIS IS.THAT'S RIGHT, Castiel vs the Ancient Cosmic Being and all his inner angst. ANGST ALL AROUND!I'm sorry I'm tired and it's a school night and idk what's wrong with me.SPOILER ALERT IF YOU READ IT BACKWARDS IT'S A HAPPY ENDING KINDA?? SOOO??? NOT ALL ANGST?





	Sleep- Another Freaking Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Read normally/forwards for Angsty!Cas/Ancient Cosmic Being (tm)  
> THEN read BACKWARDS for the "F--k You, Ancient Cosmic Being" Castiel (we all know which one we prefer)

_ Just sleep _

_ No matter how much you want to _

_ Do something, help yourself _

_ You have to wake up _

_ Stop this delusion _

_ That you matter _

 

_ Just remember _

_ You’re dead _

_ It doesn’t matter if _

_ You were somebody’s family _

_ Before you were gone _

_ You know, deep down _

_ They don’t care about you _

_ Keep telling yourself that _

_ They love you _

_ But it won’t change the truth _

 

_ Be as self-deprecating as you like _

_ About everything they ever said to you _

_ Don’t forget _

_ Here in the Big Empty _

_ There is nothing for you _

_ Out there, in the world of the living _

_ You belong _

_ In this place of darkness _

_ You were never meant to end up _

_ With Sam and Dean and Jack _

_ You need to get back there _

_ You miss the Earth _

_ You have to escape _

_ But the truth is _

 

_ Why keep fighting? _

_ What’s the point of any of it? _

_ You’re not special, Cas. _

_ I don’t know why you ever thought _

_ You were chosen for something different _

_ You never could be just a normal angel _

_ Could you? _

 

_ Just shut up and die for real already. _

 

**No, I don't think so. Try again, Cas ^^^**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel much better about this one than the last one (which btw, check out the Backwards Poems series for more stuff like this if you liked it) so yeah, cool, I need to sleep, sorry if this was weird...hope you liked it!!


End file.
